fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 054
The Twin Dragons II Synopsis Raymond passes the baton. Summary Raymond and Clarissa continue their duel. Neither side has inflicted damage and Clarissa has just performed an Xyz Summon to summon "Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon". Raymond is surprised as Clarissa has never performed an Xyz Summon. Clarissa says that since she really wants to win this duel, she had to play some moved Raymond had never seen or expected from her. Raymond admits he shouldn't be surprised, considering she added "Discord" to her Deck, a Trap she's never had. It's only natural she'd also play a monster he's never seen. He asks what it does. Clarissa answers by using her new dragon's effect to detach an Xyz Material to Special Summon “Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon” from her Graveyard in Attack Position, and she subsequently Gemini Summons it to make it an effect monster. Clarissa reminds Raymong of "Black Flare Dragon's" effect that will inflict 2400 damage at the end of the Battle Phase of the turn it was successfully involved in damage calculation. She doesn't waste any time and orders "Black Flare Dragon" to destroy "Senatus", but her dragon is somehow overpowered and destroyed to Clarissa's shock until she sees a new dragon at "Senatus's" side. Raymond reveals he activated "Dragunity Beacon" to equip "Senatus" with “Dragunity Verutum” from his Deck. "Verutum" increases "Senatus's" ATK by 1000, awarding "Senatus" the power to destroy "Black Flare Dragon". Clarissa is disapponted that her plan failed but shares that Raymond will still take damage. She reveals "Flare Metal Dragon's" primary effect that inflicts 500 damage to Raymond each time he plays a card effect: Spell, Trap, or Monster effect. A small fireball blasts Raymond, and Clarissa plays 2 Spell/Traps. At the cost of a few Life Points, Raymond plays "Dragon Mastery" to empower his "Senatus" and equip it with "Brandistock" from his Deck. "Senatus" destroys "Flare Metal Dragon" but not before Clarissa uses her Dragpn's effect to Special Summon "Black Flare Dragon" in Defense Position. "Senatus" destroys it as well, but it plays into Clarissa's hands as she activates "Miracle of Draconian Wrath" to set two Spell/Traps from her Deck. Clarissa plays Red-Eyes Spirit” to Special Summon “Black Flare Dragon” from her GY in Attack Position. After she Gemini Summons it, Raymond plays “Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi”, sacrificing Tribus", to force “Black Flare Dragon” to the bottom of the Deck. Clarissa comments on Raymond's haste, but Raymond admits he could not afford to risk Clarissa using the dragon's effect as she'd lose. Clarissa plays her plan B instead, Special Summoning another new monster: "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" whom she uses to help her Special Summon "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon", who enjoys 3900 ATK from its effect. Clarissa calls her dragons opposites: one resurrects dragons from the Graveyard; the other becomes stronger when they are in the Graveyard. Clarissa uses her monsters' combined power to destroy "Senatus" and leave Raymond with 300 Life Points while Clarissa enjoys 3100. Backed to the wall, Raymond is thrilled as he draws. His eyes transform with a hint of green and dragon pupils. Clarissa sees the aura of an incredible overshadowing him. Clarissa remembers the Raymond's duel against Cameron where Cameron summoned a windforce. Remembering that Cameron is a channeler, she realizes that Cameron was channeling latent power from Raymond. The senior activates "Dragunity Hurricane" and Special Summons "Senatus" from the GY in Attack Position then equip it with "Brandistock". While the move seems pointless, Raymond reveals he has "Dragunity Arma Levytan" ready and waiting in his Graveyard. Raymond reveals he sent it to the Graveyard on the very first turn when he activated "One for One. He Special Summons it by banishing "Senatus" and equips it with "Brandistock". Raymond admits that with Clarissa's "Discord" and the raw power of her dragons, he cannot defeat them, but he can still defeat her. Raymond shares that he did not anticipate the effects of "Discord", but he did expect Clarissa to summon monsters even he could not defeat. Therefore, he's been waiting to combine "Arma Levytan" with "Brandistock" and a new Specific Dragon Tuner monster: "Dragunity Pilum". Clarissa asks Raymond how he's going to equip his new monster to "Arma Levytan", causing Raymond to reveal the second effect of "Dragunity Mastery", which allows him to do just that. Raymond reveals that “Pilum” allows “Arma Levytan” to attack directly, but the damage is halved, and repeats that “Brandistock” allows “Arma Levytan” to attack twice. “Arma Levytan” has 3100 ATK and Clarissa has 3100 Life Points and no set Spell/Traps to stop him. By "Pilum's" power, "Arma Levytan" leaps past "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" and "Darkness Metal Dragon" strikes Clarissa twice with its massive lance. Clarissa's Life Points drop to 0, and Raymond wins the duel. Featured Card: Raymond Proctor vs. Clarissa Meyer *''Duel continues from previous episode'' Raymond had 4000 LP and 1 card in his hand. He controls "Dragunity Senatus" (1800/1600) in Attack Position and "Dragunity Tribus" (500/300 in Defense Position. He controls one set Spell/Trap. Clarissa has 4000 LP and 3 cards in her hand. She controls "Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon" (2800/2400/ORU: 2) in Attack Position. She controls Continuous Trap: "Discord" (3 Turns). Turn 4: Clarissa Clarissa activates “Flare Metal Dragon’s” effect to detach an Xyz Material ("REFMD" ORU: 1) and Special Summon “Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon” (2400/2000) from her GY in Attack Position. Clarissa Gemini Summons “Black Flare Dragon” to make it an effect monster. “Black Flare Dragon” attacks “Senatus”; Raymond activates “Dragunity Beacon”; Clarissa draws one card. Raymond then equips “Senatus” with a Level 3 or lower “Dragunity” Dragon monster from his Deck, selecting “Dragunity Verutum”. “Verutum” increases “Senatus’s” ATK by 1000 (“Senatus”: 1800 > 2800/1600). “Black Flare Dragon” is overpowered and destroyed (Clarissa 4000 > 3600). Since Raymond activated a card effect, “Flare Metal Dragon” inflicts 500 damage to Raymond (Raymond 4000 > 3500). Clarissa sets two cards. "Discord" is destroyed in 2 turns. Turn 5: Raymond Raymond activates Continuous Spell: “Dragon Mastery”, and its effect increases the ATK of all monsters Raymond controls by 500 if they are equipped with a “Dragunity” monster (“Senatus”: 2800 > 3300/1600). “Flare Metal Dragon” activates (Raymond 3500 > 3000). Raymond activates “Senatus’s” effect to discard “Dragunity Militum” and equip it with “Dragunity Brandistock” from his Deck (Raymond 3000 > 2500). “Senatus” attacks “Flare Metal Dragon”; Clarissa activates “Flare Metal Dragon’s” effect to detach an Xyz Material and Special Summon “Black Flare Dragon” from her GY in Defense Position. “Flare Metal Dragon” is then destroyed (Clarissa 3600 > 3100). “Brandistock” allows “Sentaus” to attack again, and it destroys “Black Flare Dragon”. Clarissa activates "Miracle of Draconian Wrath" to set two Spell/Traps from her Deck. Raymond activates “Pot of Avarice” to shuffle “Legionnaire”, “Akyls”, “Phalanx”, “Couse”, and “Militum” into his GY then draw two cards. He sets one card. Turn 6: Clarissa Clarissa activates “Red-Eyes Spirit” to Special Summon “Black Flare Dragon” from her GY in Attack Position. She Gemini Summons “Black Flare Dragon” to make it an effect monster. Raymond activates “Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi”, sacrificing Tribus", to force “Black Flare Dragon” to the bottom of the Deck. Controlling no monsters, Clarissa Special Summons “Vice Dragon” from her hand in Defense Position with its stats halved (“Vice Dragon”: 2000/2400 > 1000/1200). Clarissa banishes “Vice Dragon” to Special Summon “Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon” (2800/2400) from her hand in Attack Position. Clarissa activates "Stamping Destruction" to destroy "Dragon Mastery" and inflict 500 damage, but Raymond activates "Dragunity Beacon's" second effect in his GY, banishing it and destroying "Brandistock" to negate "Stamping Destruction." Clarissa uses “Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon’s” effect to Special Summon “REBD” from her GY in Attack Position. Clarissa sacrifices “REBD” to Special Summon “Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon” (2400/2000) from her hand in Attack Position, and it gains 300 ATK for each Dragon monster in her GY, and there are 5 (“REDD”: 2400 > 3900/2000). "REDD" attacks "Senatus"; Raymond has “Senatus” destroy “Claymore” in its place (Raymond 2500 > 1900). Clarissa activates “Red-Eyes Fang with Chain” and equips it to “REDD”, allowing it to attack twice, and it attacks “Senatus” again (Raymond 1900 > 1300). “Senatus” destroys “Verutum” in its place, which causes its stats to return to normal. “REDMD” destroys “Senatus” (Raymond 1300 > 300). "Discord" is destroyed in 1 turn. Turn 7: Raymond Raymond activates “Dragunity Hurricane” to Special Summon “Senatus” from the GY in Attack Position and equip it with “Brandistock” from his GY. Raymond then activates “Dragunity Arma Levytan” (2600/1200) in his GY, banishing “Senatus” to Special Summon it in Attack Position. Raymond activates “Arma Levytan’s” effect to equip it with “Brandistock” in his GY, which triggers “Dragon Mastery” (“Arma Levytan 2600 > 3100/1200). Raymond activates “Dragon Mastery’s” second effect to equip itself with “Dragunity Pilum” from his hand. “Pilum” allows “Arma Levytan” to attack directly, but the damage is halved, and “Brandistock” allows “Arma Levytan” to attack twice. “Arma Levytan” attacks Clarissa directly twice (Clarissa 3100 > 1550 > 0). Raymond wins. Featured Cards Navigation Category:Raymond's Duels Category:Clarissa's Duels